


Hold On

by toothIess



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, fluff and comfort, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothIess/pseuds/toothIess
Summary: "Sometimes the world is better when youhold me."





	Hold On

From where Merlin was standing he could see the way that the vein on Arthur’s forehead had been throbbing for at least twenty minutes now. His liege was seated in his throne while he listened to how a few of his councillors argued heavily with another with raised voices. He was rubbing his temple with the intention of rubbing the headache away from behind his eyes, but it proofed fruitless.

Even though Arthur had the authority to call this council to an end he listened on in vain as the argument progressed in front of him. Arthur’s gaze lingered to Merlin for a few seconds and he knew that his consort understood him without having to share words with another. Words weren’t necessary. Looks could be enough.

Merlin wasn’t even paying attention to what was being discussed, because his attention was sorely focused on the King. _His_ King. He needed to make sure that Arthur wasn’t going to reach his boiling point any time soon, which seemed to draw nearer with every second. If Arthur would lash out at some of the people in his council then it was going to take forever for Merlin to calm him down. Arthur was hard-boiled like that.

“What’s your opinion about accepting a delegation from Howick, Sire?” one of the councillors asked. Merlin believed that his name was Tarlon, but he wasn’t exactly sure about that.

All eyes in the council room turned to their King, patiently awaiting his answer. Arthur licked his lips as he sat upright in his chair with folded hands. “I do not think that it would be a wise idea,” he firmly replied, letting everyone know that he hadn’t quite been invested in this discussion. “Send out a knight to meet one of the informants of the King of Horwick to let them know about my decision. The council is dismissed.”

At that order everyone scrambled to their feet and left the room until only two people remained behind. Merlin wouldn’t have left the room without Arthur’s wishes anyway. His King needed him and he was more than willing to be there for him in every way possible.

When the large wooden doors of the room slammed shut Merlin finally dared to approach Arthur who was still seated in his throne. In almost an instant he had climbed into Arthur’s lap, feeling the warmth of his skin through the layer of their clothes. Arthur rested his head on Merlin’s shoulder while his arm went around his lover’s slim waist. It was one of those things that always gave Arthur the reassurance that he needed, which only Merlin could provide him. It was something that he couldn’t explain to anyone else because they wouldn’t understand what it meant for both Arthur and Merlin.

“I thought that you were going to let this council drag on forever,” Merlin muttered as he carefully twirled a lock of Arthur’s golden hair around his finger.

“I don’t want them to think me rude if I had intervened sooner,” Arthur said.

Merlin licked his lips. “I’m aware that you see it as your duty to listen to what your council has to say because they are your people and you are their King. You love your people and you would do anything for them. No one will think you’re rude for dismissing a council or coming between a couple of arguing middle-aged councillors. They are _your_ people and they listen to you. They are here to give you the advice that you require.”

Arthur was silent for a moment as his grip tightened. “You’re right, Merlin,” he cut him off, his voice gentle, like a lover. “I may be the King of Camelot, and I have to listen to what my people have to say. You must know by know that the opinion that I value the most is yours, Merlin. Only yours. You’ve always provided me with great council throughout the years and I’m hanging on your every word. It’s a burden to be King, and sole reason why it’s bearable for me is because I have you there at my side. And sometimes the world is better when _you_ hold me.”  

Over the years Merlin had gotten pretty used to hearing Arthur talk about him so openly and from the heart, and he shared the same feelings. He was only more than happy that he could provide him any reassurance and to be able to take some of his burden away from him.

“Then let me hold you for a little while longer, Arthur,” he promised with a light-hearted chuckle as his arms enfolded Arthur against his chest.


End file.
